


Ozymandias, king of kings

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: /j, Anyways, F/F, Gen, and talking about staying in the lighthouse, and thats called being smart, and this is just me trying to capture those vibes, buddy talking about stagnation, i galaxy brained wrote a quick meta and wrote this, i wrote this in 10 whole minutes asdkflasasfd, in the faintest hope vespa might show up at the lighthouse, letting herself grow ill under the martian sun, or at least staying because its their place, so anyways this is short, sometimes u lose your shit and yeet poems at characters, vespa and jet are mentioned, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: 'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'Nothing beside remains. Round the decayOf that colossal wreck, boundless and bareThe lone and level sands stretch far away.- Percy Shelley's "Ozymandius"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ozymandias, king of kings

It was never going to stop- Vespa and Buddy and Vespa and Buddy and Vespa. Oh, Vespa. Vespa who fell, the two of them Icarus. Vespa fell, and the legend they were building crumpled. Buddy was arrested, thrown into prison, and then she's on Mars, waiting at the lighthouse. Hoping and knowing it's a foolish hope. Something big and glorious died, a part of her knows. The lighthouse grows old with her. Her, her reputation, her building, a colossal wreck, boundless and bare. The lone and level sands stretch far away.

She is alone and tired, and she lets herself wither away like one of those maidens in old stories who die of sorrow, who die of missing her love.

Things end. 

Two vast and trunkless legs of stone stand in the desert. Her legs, her ability to stand lasts, but for a while at least, a part of her is empty. She looks for Vespa sometimes, still.  
Then she ends up befriending Jet, who drags her away from the slow decay she'd slipped into in the desert. The stagnation. 

She leaves and lives. She rebuilds, and leaves her ruins behind. A monument to what was and what could have been. 

Then, years later, she meets Vespa again. She wants to take Vespa into her arms and never let go. She has the chance. She does.


End file.
